Sakura no Basuke
by chocolatestawcherry
Summary: 'My debt...' I tilted my head a little, not breaking eye contact with the heterochromatic eyes of her new captain who held a pair of red scissors. I gulp, this was going to be a long year. Sakura/GoM! R&R!
1. Prologue

''_**Sakura no Basuke''**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was another normal day for the Seirin basketball club freshmen. At the moment they were sitting around a table in a café, staring incredulously at their red headed giant who was trying to eat food with his left hand. Grasping a broccoli with trembling chopsticks the ace of Seirin tried to insert the vegetable into his mouth, but to no avail. Shouting out in frustration, Kagami pulled on his red tresses, all the while banging his head on the table.

''What's he doing?'' One of the freshmen trio asked, sweat dropping, Furihata shrugged while sweat dropping himself.

''Don't know. I think he's practicing to use his left hand.'' Stated the said brunette who gulped down his own salad. A teal headed small boy slurped on his milkshake making the others at the table jump. After all this time they still haven't got used with his sudden appearances. The redhead's eyebrows started to twitch, so wanting to hit the smaller boys head.

''S-So what are you going to do this weekend?'' Luckily for Kuroko one of the freshmen broke the ice. Gaining a little more confidence the raven haired guy continued with an exited voice '' It's our rare break after all!''

''Kagami just grunted, giving up with eating with his left hand ''Hmpt… Just going to sleep in.'' And with that he continued munching on his large portion of salad. ''Hah..'' The trio mumbled while sweat dropping. Suddenly a light bulp appeared above the brunette's head.

''Ah! I got an idea!'' He exclaimed happily while browsing in his bag. After a few seconds later he pulled out a flyer with '_**STREET BASKETBALL**_' in big letters on it. Kuroko blinked while examining the piece of paper. _A tournament, huh? _The ace thought while grinning, this should be interesting.

''You guys want to join?'' The other two of the trio looked hesitant while the baby powder haired boy stared blankly at the flyer. ''I don't know… Our day off from basketball to play even _more _basketball..?'' Fukuda stated uncertain. The other in the trio looked at the brunette curiously.

''Where's that?'' The said brunette beamed at his teammate, happy that someone considered his idea. He put an index finger on his chin as if thinking.

''I think 30 minutes by train from here, you can enroll in the same day as the tournament anyway.'' He leaned back and eyed the light with its shadow that sat on the other side of the table from him. Grabbing his milkshake he huffed.

''Honestly, you two are regulars, let us play in competitions too!'' The baka trio exclaimed similarly, that made a tiny small creep onto Kuroko's lips.

''Alright… Let's go it.'' Kagami said, all the while smirking. Maybe he will meet someone from the Generation of Miracles there? Kuroko on the other hand, didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Only forty minutes later the small group of players walked into the courts where the tournament was held at. They were amazed by the mass of basketball players already there. All kinds of teams were taking it off already too! Looking around, the trio minus one of their group looked around in awe. The phantom sixth player crouched down and petted Tetsuya's #2 head to keep him from barking.

''Wow! The tournament is grander in scale then I thought!'' One of them exclaimed. Kagami gave a look when he met an unwanted teammate's gaze. He pointed an accusing finger at his senior who was oblivious to the redhead's mockery.

''Why are you here?!'' he yelled at the older teenager with furry. Invisible question marks appeared above his head, still completely oblivious at his junior's irritation. He raised an eyebrow when just then he saw the boiling red eyes directed at him.

'' Huh? Why shouldn't I be here? You're missing a member anyways~! So relax and enjoy!'' He exclaimed happily, a glitter filled background appeared out of thin air behind the male. Kagami gritted his teeth but mumbled a small 'Hai' anyway. When he calmed down from his mini temper tantrum he scanned the area. Where the hell was that god damn booth anyway? The blue eyed stoic boy pointed a finger to their right. The boys fallowed his fingers with their eyes to discover the booth.

''Alright Kuroko! You found the booth!'' One of the now baka pair exclaimed in happiness. The boy nodded his head stiffly before freezing. The team seemed to notice him slacking off for a change and started to worry. That was out of character for Kuroko alright. What got them more shocked when the small boy's milkshake slipped out of his hand.

''-The hell do you mean by that?!'' An angry female's voice bummed in the area. All heads twisted to the direction of the booth only to see a beautiful female yelling bloody murder at the poor guy in the said booth. In physical appearance she looked similar to Momoi Saksuki, GoM's former manager except for the fact that the said pinkette had stunning emerald eyes and short choppy hair that was held in a messy bun.

''I'm sorry Miss bu-'' The girl put a hand in front of the unfortunate souls face to shut him up. Placing a sweet smile she shifted from her position and leaned towards the scared boy with murder intent. That's when they noticed that the bubblegum haired girl was wearing Rakuzan High basketball club's jersey.

''Just sign the papers and you won't die young.'' She said in a sugar coated voice that sent chills down the young boy's spine. He furiously nodded his head and the girls smile widen. Sighing the paper in an inhuman speed the girl walked out like nothing ever happened leaving the other people to stare at her in awe.

''Haruno-san…?'' Kuroko muttered under his breath but due to the silence the Seirin team picked up what the shadow said. Kagami, coming out of his daze looked down at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

''You know that chick Kuroko?'' The said bluenette nodded his head gaining his teammates attention.

''Generation of Miracles hidden weapon, Akashi's right hand Haruno Sakura.''

* * *

**I hope you liked the story so far, this was only a very short prologue to the actual story. The other chapters will be flashbacks from the GoM Teiko days plus Sakura in it. Basically it will tell the story from when Sakura ''joins'' the team until graduation from Teiko :) I didn't decide on a pairing yet so I'm going to leave it as Sakura harem for now, you can vote if you want :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kuroko no Basuke!**


	2. Welcome to Teiko!

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating still late I was kinda out of ideas and the Teiko arc really confused me so I think it's safe to say that it won't be like the manga like:**

**-Aomine won't change until the end of the year**

**-Haizaki is still in the team (not for long thought, he's a part of my master plan. –Insert evil laugh here- So he WON'T be there for long, I swear :D)**

**Cause I have already come up with a plot for that :D Anyway this chapter will be in Sakura's POV. This chapter will be in Teiko's third year where Sakura comes along. I hope you like it and don't forget to vote for a pairing :)**

''**Inner Sakura''**

''_Thoughts''_

''Speaking''

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BE-

I gasp when I felt a vibration in my skirts pocket. Not being used to modern nor technological things I still haven't gotten used to the 'phone' as aunt called it. I should introduce myself firstly. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old and today I'm entering Teiko's junior high. Some people would find it weird that this would be the first time I'm in an actual school considering I was homeschooled for the better part of my life. Last month my grandfather passed away and since I've been living with him, aunt Tsunade took me into her care.

My grandfather was a very strict man, I never had friends, I have never watched TV until recently and I have never used a phone before. All my life I lived in a dojo and all I did there was study, meditate or train. I felt so trapped. But now everything changed. Aunt Tsunade thought it could be a good idea to let me go to school. Since one of my relatives goes to Teiko junior high, she enrolled me there.

''H-Hello? Auntie?'' I asked into the cellphone. I could hear chuckling on the other side of the line.

''_I thought you might have chickened out and ran home by now..'' _I heard my aunts presuming's and couldn't help but turn beat red.

''Auntie T-Tsunade!'' I stuttered slightly while whining quietly. ''I-I want to do this..'' I trailed off, voice lacing with a little more determination this time.

''_Hai hai..-'_' I could hear sipping on the other line and sighed.

''Y-your drinking sake this early in the morning?'' I asked a bit annoyed.

''_Brat! Don't tell me what to do! I'm the adult here_!'' The woman snapped before sighing. I trembled in fear, my auntie had anger issues, and everyone knew it. Why oh why couldn't I stay with my mom's other sister instead? Well, Tsunade and Satsuki's parents did live on the other side of the street so that's enough I guess.

_''Anyway_..-'' Her voice softened '_'Good luck on your first day sweetie and __**try**__ to make some friends alright_?'' I couldn't hide the small smile that graced my lips.

''I-I will auntie, p-promise'' and with that I hung up and placed the phone into my pocket again before resuming my trip to the front office.

I'm a very shy person, not being around people in your whole life with the exception of my family and relatives I had no clue how to socialize. It seems that fact didn't stop my aunt to kick me out of the car in front of the school building just a few minutes ago. I made my way through the school yard and kept dodging balls. There were balls flying in every direction! Suddenly a basketball went flying though the sky towards me. I extended my arm out catching the ball with my bear hand. I hissed out in pain when the leather ball connected with a great force into my small palm. I supported the ball with the other hand while looking around curiously.

Suddenly a purple haired giant emerge from what I supposed to be the gym with a granola bar between his teeth. He looked at me and then into my hands and I squeaked. Don't tell me it's his ball! He came towards me and with every step I shrunk back. When he was an arm's reach from me I yelped and raised the ball into the air while shutting my eyes tightly.

''P-Please do-don't eat me! H-Here's y-your ball!'' I squeaked out. He paused and when nothing came I relaxed my posture a bit before opening one eye. I jumped back and became beat red when I saw the giant crouching down to my eye level while leaning in and tilting his head to the side.

''Eeeh~? Why would I do that?'' He asked in a muffled voice due to the candy between his teeth. His voice didn't fit his body structure at all! I took two cautions steps back while trying to control my rapid breathing. He seemed to sense my discomfort because he stood up straight. I looked over my shoulder to see a blob of pink emerging though the same door that the giant exited a few moments ago. A small grin reached my lips.

''E-Excuse me, sir.'' I gave a low bow at the giant which raised a thin purple eyebrow at me. I shyly walked past him, his eyes never leaving me before I started to wave nervously.

''S-Satsuki-san!'' I called out in a stuttering voice. The said pinkette turned her head to me and squealed before tackling me to the ground. I groaned slightly but smiled softly anyway. The other girl embraced me in a bone crushing hug which I returned double with ease. She started to struggle so I released her and chuckled nervously.

''Saku-chan! You really came!'' The older girl by one mouth squealed. I giggled silently at my cousin's antics but that's what made Momoi, well Momoi. She began to ramble about Teiko and I couldn't help but sweat drop. While on the other hand, I have always wished I could be as outgoing as my cousin was. Maybe, just maybe I will someday..?

''-Oi! Muk-kun! Come here for a minute~'' She yelled out breaking my line of thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see the same purple giant still standing there observing me and my cousin.

''**Well that's not creepy..'' **I heard a voice in my head that sounded like me but with a harsher and colder tone. It didn't surprise me much because it's not the first time I hear the same creepy voice in my head. It seems its only cause was insulting people actually.

''**You know I can hear you, right?''**

''_You know I don't care, right? Now get out of my head already!'' _Even thought I would never be this opened up to people I could always open up to inner, as I call her. She's like a self-confidence in the back of my head and I actually appreciate that. When I snapped into reality I saw the giant, once again, a few feet away from me. He kept glancing from a grinning Momoi to a scaredy-cat me. So being the anxious one that I was I went behind Momoi while peering over her shoulder. Which, looked quite awkward considering I'm higher than my cousin because she's 5,3 and I'm 5,5.

''Hmm..'' The giant hummed to himself. '' Sa-chin never told us she had a sister~'' The boy tilted his head to the side suspiciously which made me all the more uncomfortable. I started to tremble slightly when Momoi giggled.

''A-A fr-friend of yours Satsuki-san?'' I asked dryly making her laugh more loudly this time. She stepped aside making me trip slightly. She gestured her hand towards me dramatically which I would roll my eyes to if not for the purple eyes which were glued to me and Satsuki.

''Sakura Haruno may I introduce to you Teiko's Basketball first string's center-'' She gestured at the blanked face waving boy. I swear I could hear a drumroll.. ''Atsushi Murasakibara~'' She said in a preppy voice. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment when the passing students came to a halt and stared at our awkward trio.

''Muk-kun, this is my shy little cousin Saku-chan, be nice~! Now, Saku-chan, I want you to meet my friends!'' and with that she pushed me towards the building they came out of. ''W-Wait S-Satsuki-san! My sche-schedule!'' I tried to argue with her and like usual, won. She sighed and hugged me goodbye.

''Then meet me in the gym after school ok? Were neighbors now!'' She squealed again. _''If were neighbors why could we walk to school together..?'' _I thought with a pout which seemingly was noticed by Momoi because she squealed right into my ear. Honestly, that girl will be the death of me.

''Y-Yeah, o-ok…Uhhh.. Nice t-to meet y-you Murasakibara-k-kun..'' I bowed at the purple haired giant before speeding off to the front office. I could still hear they're argument about 'It's wrong to eat before practice' and Atsushi's response was 'You said if I eat this you'll let me~'. I giggled slightly and before I knew it I was in front of the front office.

Once I got my schedule I walked to class 3-D in a snail matter. I knew that I was going to be very uncomfortable in there considering all eyes will probably be on me. Once I reached the door to the classroom I gulped and tried to control my breath. I played this out a dozen of times in my mind. It can't be that bad? Ok it can.

''**Stop being such a scaredy-cat! Your better than that! Cha!''**

''_Are you a mascot or something?'' _I thought annoyed.

''**No but think about it! Your parents and aniki always wanted you to attend school, so make them proud already! SHANARO!'' **my eyes flared with determination. She's right, my family would of wanted this. Taking one last breath I knocked on the door and waited before I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door slowly before popping my head into the classroom.

''G-Gomen, I g-got a l-little lost along the way..'' I giggled nervously before giving a sheepish smile. I entered into the class room and I already could feel the eyes on me. The old looking teacher smiled, seemingly understanding why I was late. He cleared his throat to get the student bodies attention to himself.

''Students, this is Haruno Sakura. I hope you all will treat her with respect.'' All eyes returned to me and I felt my palms sweating. I gave a nervous closed eye smile to my new classmates.

''I-I hope we ca-can all be friends..'' Curse my shyness, curse my stuttering. The teacher nodded and I inwardly sighed in relief, at least I didn't have to talk anymore. The teacher looked around the room, no doubt looking for an empty seat. There were a few empty seats but I guess some students are still late. I saw him open his mouth to tell me where to seat but he was rudely cut off when the door was sent opened revealing two sweaty boys.

The one in the front stumbled into the room but then the unthinkable happened. The dark skinned teen behind him, _tripped_, over his own two feet knocking down the blonde who landed on top of me. To put the icing on the cake the clumsy boy fell on top of the blonde making a perfect rainbow sandwich I may add. The class started to laugh and I'm sure I was beat red by now.

''G-Get off!'' I hissed out to the dazzled blonde who was seemingly unaware that he landed face down between my chest. He looked up before blushing slightly. My eyebrows twitched and I acted out of character. So I did what any other girl would do while dealing with pervert. I slapped him. Hard.

''I said get off!'' I demanded and he stumbled back with the laughing blue haired teen on his back. He touched his face like it's the first time he got hit in the face, good for him. The other one on the other hand was rolling around the floor while barking with laughter. I heard a couple of girls gasp and I inwardly groaned. Fan girls. I was quite familiar with that term from all the mangas I read. That blonde will be the death of me.

''Kise-kun, I think you just got owned.'' A monotone voice appeared behind me and I yelped. How did he..? I looked back to see a blank faced boy with light blue hair and eyes. I heard another fit of laughter from the dark skinned teen and couldn't help but huff in annoyance.

''Kurokocchi!'' The blonde whined, while tears started to pool in his eyes.

''T-Tetsu's r-right..-'' He gasped out. ''S-she d-did own you! I-I wished that I-I h-had a ca-camera.'' And the laughter went on.

''Aominecchi! Not you too!'' He whined. Now how was I supposed to feel?

''Oh my god..'' I mumbled before I put a hand over my face. The blonde quickly stood up while wiping his clothes before turning to me quickly. He bent down and visibly started to panic. I think he was aware that he officially destroyed my high school life. Again, good for him.

''I-Im sorry! It was an accident! Please forgive me!'' He exclaimed before extending his hand for me. I grabbed it hesitantly before I was yanked on my feet again. I quickly released my hand from his and glared at the blonde.

''J-Just be-because you h-helped me stand up d-does _not _mean I'll forgive yo-you.'' The blonde, which name I learned to be Kise looked stunned. The dark blue haired guy was _still _laughing hysterically while crying. I think he will die from laughter, yup, that's how he'll die. The teacher face palmed and started to mumbled unintelligent things like; basketball club, retire, stupid kids. He sighed before he slammed his hand on his desk making all of us snap our heads in his direction.

''Thank you basketball club for so _rudely _disturbing my lesson. Now because you are my _favorite _students I will give you the liberty of showing Sakura around campus.'' The three of us groaned before I stepped towards.

''It-Its ok sir, I-I can handle m-myself..-'' He gave me a look which left no room for me to argue so I pouted and dropped my head. I could've sworn I heard a few 'aww' and 'kawaii' from my classmates but didn't give much thought to it. The less I was aware of so many strangers in the room the better.

''Now you can sit beside Kuroko-kun..-'' He pointed to the same boy that appeared out of the blue. I nodded sulkily before making my way to the back of the class. I could still feel eyes lingering on my back and then I realized _what in god's name happened! _ First the blonde and the dark skinned guy embarrassed me in front of my new classmates, then I got the whole female population after my tail in just five minutes here and now I was stuck with those two idiots. Can it get any more worse?

I didn't know yet, but the answer was a definite _yes_.

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? I'm sorry it's kind of short, didn't have a lot of time. So in this chapter we see four of the GoM members and it seems she doesn't like them much, **_**yet. **_**:D you can still vote for a pairing. I will try to update as soon as I can! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
